


#SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 - Solavellan

by fenkyuubi



Series: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Love, Romance, Solas Fluff Friday, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenkyuubi/pseuds/fenkyuubi
Summary: It's been twenty years since Lavellan saved the world from Fen'Harel.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Solas/Female Trevelyan
Series: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729195
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	#SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 - Solavellan

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up and made myself sad.
> 
> Inspiration: "It isn't the same for mortals. The energy of spirits return to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or the memory has shaped other spirits, it may some day rise again."
> 
> I still think Solas is an old spirit. I like to think that if he does go in DA4, he finds his way back.

She sees him outside an apothecary in Trevis.

He’s younger—as young as she was when they first meet—with cropped hair and supple cheeks, but it’s him.   
  
Their eyes lock. Confusion twists his brows and tightens his lips. It’s the look of someone trying to remember what they forgot. He doesn’t know her—not as she is now. And how could he? _How could he?_  
  
He crosses the road, dust catching on his ankles which are white, lean, and freckled. He’s staring unabashedly. Nervousness drives the hand that shields her face from view, hides the missing arm behind her back. He is young and beautiful, and she is older, tired, and lined. It hurts her for him to see her like this.

He stops before her and cocks his head to see her face. Then he smiles, and the clamor of the high-street fades to nothing.  
  
“I remember you,” he says. His voice is sweet, hopeful, with none of the Dread Wolf's lyricism. 

“Solas?” 

He shakes his head. “My name is Ma'las.”  
  
Tears sting her eyes and she swallows her disappointment. Foolish fancy. So foolish. After all, she knows what happened to him. _She knows what she did._

Evelyn nods and folds her hand inside her cloak. As she turns to leave, he stops her.  
  
“I am not him, but I know you,” he says. His eyes are bright and search hers for understanding. “I remember, but don’t. Not all.”  
  
“Da’len, I think you’re mistaken.” Her lips quiver. She jerks away from him and pulls into a narrow corridor bereft of people. Evelyn is too old to entertain this pain, too old to believe in possibilities. Solas is dead and the world is safe—it’s the end of their story. 

The boy persists and follows her, silent but present, until they reach a crossroad.  
  
“Please, don’t go.”

His hands are on her wrist, tugging. As she fumbles, he catches her. Evelyn hasn’t the strength to leave and sobs into his chest. He doesn’t mind—doesn’t seem to—and pushes the cowl that covers her head, exposing brown hair peppered with grey. 

“You’re mistaken,” she weeps, voice muffled by his beige tunic. The hand that cradles her head is familiar and comforting.   
  
He pulls back, curling his neck to see her face. When he cups her jaw, she winces as if in pain. 

“I promised you.”  
  
Ma'las captures her protests in a kiss. It’s warm and takes her back to before the fall, to Crestwood, Skyhold, Haven—to long nights warm in his embrace. 

When the kiss ends, he presses his forehead against hers and sighs.  
  
“It's another world, vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ma'las - my hope  
> Da'len - little one


End file.
